Emagine X Tara
Character Tara © Bamf Emagine © Amanda2324 Support 'Support Level C ' Emagine: *reading a book by a tree* *a bunny hops up to him* Emagine: *looks at bunny, smiles, and gives the bunny a carrot* Tara: Aww! Is that your pet? Emagine: *looks up at her* Oh, this lil' guy? Nah, he just visits me every now and then. Tara: He's sooo cute!!! Emagine: Well, you're welcome to pet him if you'd like - he likes to be petted, just don't make fast movements. He can be jumpy around new people. Tara: *pets him* Awww!!! Emagine: *smiles* I don't mean to pry, but what are you doing out here in the forrest? Tara: Oh I don't know sometimes the forest is nice! I mean I tend to like shopping and cities and stuff more, but I grew up in the country, so I sometimes feel at home in the wilderness. My brother always likes being out in the woods and stuff.. so I don't really mind it out here! What about you? Emagine: I'm just reading; my friends are off doing their own thing, so I figured I'd come out here to read. *pets bunny* And there are some other friends of mine who haven't seen me in awhile. Bunny: :3 Tara: Do you like reading? Emagine: ...yes. I can't read very well, though, so I'm quite slow, but I enjoy it nonetheless. Tara: Really? I can read pretty well. My father used to make me go to countless lessons and always practice... Emagine: Well, that must've been nice. Did you read any good story books? Tara: No, I was never supposed to read stories, just learning books. Do you read stories? Emagine: *nods* When I can get my hands on one, that is. They're hard to find... Tara: Are they expensive? Emagine: Some of them are, yes. Only because there are only so many storybooks in circulation. It's very expensive to print them. Tara: Well do you need the money to buy one? Emagine: No, not right now. I've managed to get three of them. I practice reading every chance I get. ^^ Tara: Well what if I gave you some money to buy one? So long as you pick out a real good one, then maybe you can read it to me! Emagine: *blushes* Erm, no thanks, miss, but thanks. I can hardly read one of the books I've looked over four times... I'm not good enough, and I'm sure it'll take me a few years to get the hang of it. Tara: Well what if I help you read it? Emagine: ...if you want to, that would be great. Tara: Of course! *hands him a bunch of coins* Is that enough? Emagine: *startled* Uh... why are you paying me? I should be paying you to help me! Tara: No, no, you pick out a good book and I'd be happy to! Emagine: Er... okay, if that's what you wish... Tara: Absolutely! Now you'd better have one picked out next time I bump into you! Emagine: Er, thank you, miss... oh, I don't think I gave you my name. I'm Emagine. Tara: Oh, of course! I'm sorry, Sir Emagine. I am Tara Emagine: Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Tara. Tara: Farewell, Sir Emagine *smiles and leaves* End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Emagine: *reading aloud* The... Fl...a...ming... The Flaming... Ba...nner. The Flaming Banner. *looks at his bunny friend and pets the little creature* Does that sound right? Bunny: :3 Tara: Oh, hello there Sir Emagine! Emagine: *looks up* Oh, Miss Tara! Good to see you. ^^ Tara: Hows the reading coming? Emagine: Very good, I think. I just bought one today, the merchant said it was a good story. Tara: Oh yeah? How far have you gotten? Emagine: Erm... I just got past the title... ^^" I had a job to do today, so I was just able to sit down to read a few minutes ago. Tara: Oh *laughs* Well maybe you can try reading a little to me? Emagine: *nods* Sure, I think I can do that. *opens it to the first page* ...Prologue... I think that's that big word here. Tara: ..yep! Good job! Emagine: *nods* The... war..mth... The warmth of sun-light hit his face, ad the... y...oung...young man began to st...stir. He heard a... vo...ice? Voh-ice? Voice! But... he could not be sure if it was spea...speaking... to him... Tara: Hey, you're doing really well! Emagine: *blushes* Yeah, well... I've managed some practice over the years... Sonalan can read better than I can, so he helps me sometimes. Tara: How come your parents never taught you? Emagine: Well...I never knew my parents. I was found in front of the orphanage when I was still an infant. Tara: Really?? Thats so sad! Emagine: *scratches the back of his head, diverting his gaze* Well, the nuns at the orphanage took good care of me. I became friends with Cute and Sonalan, who I'm travelling around with still. Tara: I suppose.. I wouldn't want to grow up in an orphanage though.. Emagine: *shrugs* I thought it was all right... it taught me a lot of great lessons. But I know most people wouldn't want that life, and I understand. I've always wondered what it would be like to have parents. Tara: I never really cared for my parents, I just wouldn't want to be poor Emagine: *nods* So do you not see your parents often anymore? Tara: Nope, haven't seen them once since I ran away Emagine: ...oh. Um... well... I'm not sure what to say to that. Tara: Oh, I hadn't told you I ran away? It isn't that strange.. didn't you run away from the orphanage? Emagine: *shakes head* No; they allow us leave once we turn 14, as long as we're able to take care of ourselves. I was fifteen when I left, because Cute is a year younger than I am, and I promised her I wouldn't leave withoout her, so I stayed. Tara: Oh, I see. I ran away not too long ago, maybe a year ago? My father was a horrible man. I mean, he was nice to me.. but just horrible. And my half brother, he had tried to run away but got caught, so I just decided I would help him! Emagine: Well, that was nice of you! Hopefully one day your dad won't be so mean. Tara: No, he's always mean. You don't understand.. he was a slave owner, and as if that wasn't bad enough he was so cruel! And he enslaved his own son... and.. he's just mean! Emagine: *blinks* Oh... that's... *shakes head* I'm not sure what to say to that... when I imagined a father, I never took into consideration that they could be so, well, mean. Tara: Oh yeah. He spoiled me rotten, gave me lots of dresses and jewelry, but he treated the slaves like.. like dirt! Emagine: *winces* That sounds very bad... and then this half-brother of yours, was forced to be a slave? Tara: Yeah! He was my fathers son, and even still he had him enslaved and beaten senseless. He might've died if it wasn't for me! Emagine: *blinks* Wow... so where is your half-brother now? Tara: We travel together! Everywhere, all the time Emagine: *smiles* Is he off by himself at the momet, then? Tara: Yeah, I managed to sneak off for a few minutes. He always likes me under his eyes to make sure I'm not getting into trouble or something Emagine: *chuckles* Sounds like me and Sonalan over Cute... she's a cleric, so she can't really defend herself if something goes wrong. Tara: Yeah, I'm a cleric too. But I can handle myself. And I have to sneak away from him if I'm going to spend time with cute guys like you *giggles* Emagine: *blushes* So, er... ahem, he must be pretty protective of you... Tara: Yes, he is Emagine: Do you two travel a lot, or have you settled down? Tara: No, we always travel. One of these days though, we want to own a farm together! Emagine: That sounds very nice. *smiles* I'm sure you'll succeed in anything you put your mind too. Tara: Aw, I'm sure you will too! Emagie: *nods* Thanks. '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Tara: *sewing gems onto one of her dresses* This is turning out pretty good! Emagine: *looks over* I agree. You're really good at that. Tara: Thanks! I should take you shopping sometime! Get you something nice and fancy! Emagine: *face turns red* Er, th-that's okay, I'm fine with my own... casual clothing. Tara: No no! I'll buy you a really nice suit! With shiny buttons and frills and everything! You'll look like a real noble man! Emagine: Wh-what would I wear a suit for? Tara: For looking handsome! What else would you wear a suit for? Why do you think I wear fancy dresses? So I look beautiful.. duh! *giggles* They must not have taught you right in that orphanage... Emagine: ...errr, that just taught me modesty... and to try to keep myself clean. Isn't that enough? Tara: Well they didn't teach you to read or dress properly! And I could do something with your hair too... Hmm, looks like I've got a lot of work to do with you! Emagine: *hesitates* Er... um... I'm quite happy, thanks. ^^" Tara: Oh come on, it'll be fun! Look, if I get you a coat with a better collar.. maybe red? Or purple. You can choose! With some nicer fur lining... Yeah, that'd look perfect! Oh please, please, please? Emagine: 0.o Uhhhh.... sure? Tara: Yay! This will be so fun! I'm so excited! Emagine: ...^^" So long as it makes you happy. Tara: *smiles* Of course! This will be fun! 'End of Support A ' '''Tara, the Spoiled Noble, and Emagine, the Kind Orphan The two got along well, Tara always excited to dress Emagine up in royal clothing. In return for the torture he put up with, Tara taught him to read. Together they enjoyed countless stories in the forest, Tara sneaking away from her brother to spend time with Emagine and his loyal bunny.